


quick! unlike!

by prkjws



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: College!AU, Eventual Happy Ending, M/M, but got back together, milnyu, really little bbangkyu, they break up, very little angst, younghoon appears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prkjws/pseuds/prkjws
Summary: chanhee checks his ex-boyfriend’s instagram account and accidentally likes a picture. minutes later, he gets a text:come on, don’t be too obvious.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae
Comments: 7
Kudos: 170





	quick! unlike!

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be light and lowkey just have lots of teasing and fun moments but sike the angst writer in me got ahead of myself so sorry for that but i swear it's happy n soft + not proofread sorry !
> 
> ++ also jae if you're reading this hi ily <3

chanhee rolls his eyes almost immediately when he sees the person who entered the lecture room. it has already been six minutes since the class started. the man is wearing a white button down, tucked in his black slacks, the hem his pants cuffed which showed his ankles. he brushes his dark brown hair backwards as he bows down and apologizes to the professor for being late.

he looks up, seemingly trying to look for available seats, until his eyes catches chanhee’s.

chanhee removes his gaze from him to focus on his notes, until he feels a dark presence sit beside him. he doesn’t need to look up to see who it is. he scoffs in disbelief.

“that seat is occupied,” he spitefully blunts, still looking at his notes.

“no one is sitting on it,”

“my bag is,”

“your bag is on your left,”

chanhee closes his eyes and closes his lips in a firm line as he breathe, trying to calm himself from bursting out of frustration, his hand gripping tightly on his pen. _you’ve been dealing with this for the past two weeks, you’ll survive the next two hours today too._

it has been about two weeks since jaehyun and him broke up. if they didn’t break up, they would’ve been celebrating their 2nd anniversary next week.

they both started as enemies then fell with each other. now, they’re back being enemies, only, it became much worse. it’s just like— strangers that are enemies that have a history together. before, hyunjae and chanhee would only tease each other and quarrel over little things. now, they even loathe sharing a gaze with one another. it is as if they were not all up on each other for almost a year and a half until two weeks ago. it is as if hyunjae never waited for three hours for chanhee to finish all his classes just so they could go home together, it is as if they never held hands whenever they walk through the hallways, it is as if they never kissed secretly at the hidden corner of the university library.

hyunjae and chanhee are from different departments but unfortunately enough, they happen to share one class (in which they actually chose together months ago when they were getting their schedule). hyunjae is on his fourth year whereas chanhee is on his third.

ever since they broke up, it has always been the exact same scenario. chanhee comes in first - hyunjae comes later - looks for a seat (or chanhee) - sits next to him - chanhee gets annoyed - hyunjae brushes him off - chanhee will be pissed for the rest of the day.

chanhee hates it when hyunjae does that. he knows why he does it, it is because he enjoys annoying him. seeing chanhee seethe in frustration and annoyance brings joy to hyunjae’s heart.

chanhee hates it because they’re close enough to have hyunjae’s scent linger in his space and he’d unconsciously find himself realizing how much he misses drowning with his scent. but it is okay. he may miss (he won’t admit that) him, he knows better, and he is used to it. he’ll get through this two-hour class of hell and torture.

an hour has probably passed while chanhee and hyunjae were both busy listening and taking notes, not acknowledging each other’s presence again.

chanhee is on his fourth yawn when his phone vibrates at the desk. he looks at it from his place and sees a message from younghoon.

**_bbang: still not done?_ **

“you’re dating him now, huh?” hyunjae sneers.

chanhee clenches his jaw, “whether i am or not, it’s none of your business,”

hyunjae and chanhee are a known couple in the university, and everyone was shocked when they found out they broke up. people wondered and kept on asking what was the reason, but they never ask _who_ was the reason.

younghoon.

younghoon is already in the picture even before hyunjae met chanhee. he is chanhee’s closest friend, they’re almost attached to the hips because they’re always together.

hyunjae is extremely jealous of younghoon, even if he tries not to. one night at hyunjae’s condo, both of them got into a big fight because hyunjae hated the way younghoon acts whenever he’s with chanhee, and chanhee, having a steel ego, doesn’t want to stay away from his friend all because of hyunjae. in the end, chanhee broke up with him for he couldn’t put up with hyunjae’s assholeness any longer.

chanhee types a quick “not yet. i’ll call u later.” before putting his phone back down and averts his focus on their professor. the class finishes with hyunjae not saying anything back at chanhee.

“here goes your iced americano, and your blueberry cheesecake,” younghoon cheerfully says and places what they’ve ordered on the table (he brings the tray back shortly after).

“what’d he do this time?” younghoon asks as soon as he sits down in front of chanhee. hyunjae and chanhee have this class during tuesday and fridays. today is friday. chanhee always has the same facial expression whenever he gets out of the class which is why him being pissed because of hyunjae is not a mystery to younghoon.

“just the usual,” he replies as he sips on his drink. he doesn’t mention hyunjae getting all worked up again over him and younghoon. younghoon also has no idea why hyunjae and chanhee broke up. and chanhee won’t tell him why. younghoon is a nice guy and will probably blame himself over and over again. the only thing younghoon knows is that hyunjae hates him, but deeply loves his bestfriend, so he’s cool with that, which is why it’s such a question to him why they’d break up all of a sudden.

-

a whole week has passed with chanhee not getting a glimpse of hyunjae in every corner of the school.

chanhee looks at his wrist watch and sees that it has already been 22 minutes ever since the class started. he has never been this late before, chanhee thinks. he taps on the desk with his fingers, a habit he has whenever he feels anxious. he looks around and frowns when there’s not a single trace of hyunjae in the room.

the class ended with hyunjae not attending it. on the same night, chanhee lays lazily on his bed. he just looks at his ceiling for quite a moment, spiralling into his thoughts. he sighs and takes his phone. he opens instagram, searches for hyunjae’s account and hesitantly clicks on his profile. chanhee notices how hyunjae still has the highlights of their dates on his account. _it’s been weeks, he’s always online, why’s he not removing this?_

hyunjae doesn’t have any instagram stories, and his last post was still from a two weeks ago, a picture from their last date together. hyunjae is squishing chanhee’s fluffy cheeks with one hand while chanhee takes a selfie. hyunjae’s eyes were in a crescent form as he gazed at chanhee and his smile was so big. they looked happy. they were happy.

chanhee moves his thumb closer to hyunjae’s face, and then poof.

he accidentally double-clicks it.

he sits aggressively as his eyes widen and it takes him three seconds to process what he’s done. he hurriedly takes his like back when he sees the red heart filled up at the bottom of the picture, hoping hyunjae isn’t online and that he doesn’t receive it.

chanhee pants hard as if he just ran three laps, _what the fuck did i just do?_ he throws his phone on the bed and puts his palms onto his face as he let out groans.

he sits there, just soullessly staring at his phone that is a meter away from him, hoping it won’t light up and show any notifications. chanhee puts his guards down because it has been eleven minutes and there’s still no sign of hyunjae, he lets out a relieved sigh. he stands up, and was about to go to the bathroom to wash his face when suddenly, his phone pings.

he stops, and looks over his shoulder, just to see his phone lit up. he walks closer to it, every step holds a prayer that it’s from anyone but hyunjae. he picks it up and reads at the message he got.

**_lee hyunjae: come on, don’t be too obvious._ **

_well fuck._

-

chanhee successfully avoids seeing hyunjae the next two days, and for the first time, he thanks his university for being big enough to make that possible. but it seems like luck’s not on his side because today is friday which means they’ll be in the same class and hyunjae will probably sit next to him again. chanhee desperately hopes he won’t show up because he doesn’t know what to say. he has no excuse. i mean, he can’t tell him he was worried about him, could he?

unfortunately, it seems like chanhee has used up all of his luck, because there goes hyunjae coming in from the door. he mutters “fuck” under his breathe and looks away before hyunjae could even lock eyes with him.

just as expected, he sits right next to chanhee, only this time, chanhee stays shut. hyunjae might’ve noticed this because he let out a light chuckle.

chanhee gulps and ignores him with all his might. he tries to focus on their professor but honestly speaking, his mind is just filled with the thought of the person beside him. he badly wants to take a glimpse at him to see what’s he doing because he’s being awfully quiet even after what happened and chanhee isn’t used to it.

but then hyunjae finally opens his mouth, “did you have fun going through my account?” he asks playfully.

“i was not going through your account,” chanhee tries to make his voice sound full but he fails miserably when it came out sounding so little.

hyunjae puts his elbow on the desk and rests his jaw on his palm, leaning closer to chanhee with his smug face, “hmm, doesn’t seem like it though?”

chanhee bites his lower lip when hyunjae’s fragrance wafts all over him. he heavily breathes and finally looks at hyunjae who is so much closer to him than what he expected. he’s glad they’re in the back and at the left most part of the study room or else they’ll gain themselves an audience.

“okay, fine, i went through your account,” he notices hyunjae’s smirk and god did he want to punch his face (or kiss him), “but only because i wanted you to remove your story highlight of our dates,”

hyunjae raises his eyebrow, his smirk not leaving his face, “but what you liked was my picture, our picture,” he makes sure to stress the ‘our’.

“t-those too, delete those too,” he stutters as he looks away from hyunjae. chanhee had already taken down both of their pictures on his instagram but they’re only archived.

“still pretty skeptical but alright, whatever you wanna say, _babe_ ,” hyunjae mindlessly says as he removes his hand from his desk, and stops when he realizes what just came out from his mouth.

both of them freezes, chanhee’s breathe hitches, feels his heart wanting to get out of its cage, it’s been so long since he heard that word again.

they were quiet for a while and when they both found the words they want to say, they spoke at the same time.

“don’t call me that again,” and an “i’m sorry,”.

after that, hyunjae and chanhee didn’t utter a single word again.

chanhee and younghoon sit at their usual spot at the cafe near the university. chanhee tries his best to remove the conversation he had with hyunjae earlier out of his mind.

“did anything happen again today?” younghoon asks.

“nothing special,” he replies nonchalantly as he takes a sip of his americano, not glancing at younghoon.

“that’s unusual,” his face and his voice are both painted with doubt as he moves his figure closer to chanhee, trying to scan his face.

just when he’s about to open his mouth again, the entrance door opens. hyunjae.

chanhee watches hyunjae scan the place quickly and rests his gaze at chanhee when he saw him. chanhee saw how his eyes became soft as soon as they locked eyes. hyunjae’s gaze then quickly shifts when he notices that chanhee has someone with him. younghoon doesn’t have to look back at him for hyunjae to know who he is, he clenches his jaw and chanhee notices the flicker of change on hyunjae’s eyes.

younghoon might’ve noticed that chanhee is looking at something behind him and when he took a peek, hyunjae is already making his way towards the counter.

“oh, speaking of the devil,” he mutters as he eyes hyunjae’s figure, he looks back at chanhee and says, “do you want to go now?”

“no, it’ll be fine, i’m pretty sure he’s gonna have a take-out,” he says, removing his eyes from the man and looks at younghoon instead.

“if you say so,” younghoon nods and continues speaking.

chanhee tries to listen to younghoon but his peripheral vision is still working very hard just to catch every move hyunjae makes. when he feels hyunjae walk towards their direction, with his drink on his hand, he gulps and fights the urge to whip his head and look at him directly.

hyunjae plops down to the table directly next to theirs which makes him only a meter away from chanhee.

chanhee can see him fiddling with his phone while sipping on his drink and he hated the sight of it. _why is he all alone and why is he only drinking coffee for lunch?_

younghoon stops talking and just eyes the two of them silently, his gaze falling at hyunjae and then back at chanhee repeatedly. when chanhee finally got himself together, he clears his throat and tries to start a conversation again with younghoon. hyunjae’s name never appeared again in their chatter because chanhee is pretty sure hyunjae could hear everything from his place.

“also do you remember changmin? the one i have a crush on? i asked him on a date and he said okay!” younghoon excitedly mentions.

hyunjae stops fiddling with his phone and froze on his spot. chanhee notices this and starts to have cold sweats come out of his hands. younghoon continues to talk about what happened between him and changmin and chanhee feels bad because he can’t heart him at all, his focus is all on hyunjae, most especially because he’s just stood up and is now making his way towards their table.

“hey, i think we need to talk,” hyunjae spurts as soon he stood in front of chanhee which made younghoon stop talking in shock.

chanhee gives younghoon and apologetic smile and younghoon quickly shakes his head and lets out an “it’s okay, i understand, go on now,”.

chanhee stands up and starts walking, hyunjae gives younghoon a quick “thank you” before following after chanhee.

they settle on an isolated alley, chanhee crosses his arms and leans on a wall, “what do you want to talk about?” his voice is cold and his gaze is on everywhere but hyunjae.

hyunjae doesn’t say anything and just stares at him. it goes on for a few seconds before chanhee speaks again, this time, furiously, as he looks at him, dropping his arms to his sides.

“hyunjae if you have something to tell me, say it to me now because the clock is ticking and i still have a class to attend,”

hyunjae marches forward at him and envelopes him in a hug. a really tight one at that. his arms are wrapped around chanhee’s waist and his head is buried at the crook of his neck.

chanhee stiffens, “what are you doing?”

“i’m sorry,” hyunjae let out in a small, stifled voice. chanhee sharply inhales.

“i’m really, really sorry, i am dumb for even acting like that and i have no excuse for my actions,” he continues when chanhee doesn’t speak.

“did you just talk to me because you found out younghoon has someone he likes because if that’s the reason then that’s pretty fucked up,” chanhee’s voice is void of any emotions.

hyunjae removes the hug and cups chanhee’s face with his two palms, “no, oh my god no, i was already planning on saying sorry and ask for your forgiveness but i couldn’t find the right timing,” his voice sounds desperate.

“you’re lying,”

“no what the fuck, in fact the reason i didn’t go to class last tuesday was because i had to go through a four-hour drive to get you this,” hyunjae hurriedly pulls out a tiny box from his pocket and opens it to show it to chanhee. chanhee’s eyes widen when he sees what it is. a necklace. it was the same necklace chanhee wanted to purchase during their last date but couldn’t because it was too expensive.

before chanhee could even say anything, hyunjae continues, “i saw you looking at it last time so i figured you would love it if i give it to you,” his voice becomes smaller every sentence as he looks down, “please be my boyfriend again,”

chanhee just blinks. multiple times. he is at lost of words. seeing hyunjae look so small and sad in front of him breaks his heart.

chanhee takes a step closer at him and wraps his arms around hyunjae’s figure as he rest his head on his chest.

hyunjae embraces him back, “ i’m really really sorry, i was being irrational and selfish, i promise not to be like that again, i mean it,”

chanhee finally smiles, “okay,”

they stay like that for a quite a while, trying to make up for the weeks they broke up.

“also when you liked our picture, i kind of went nuts when the notification popped,”

“what do you mean?” chanhee pulls away from the hug and asks him. his face full of confusion.

“i’m not even kidding, i literally screamed and jacob had to come in my room to tell me to shut up. that’s also the reason why i didn’t text you immediately, i had to get myself together,” he lets out a shy laugh. oh god, chanhee missed hearing that laugh so much.

chanhee laughs at him, trying to picture hyunjae being like that in his mind. he’s glad he’s not the only one who freaked out during that time, but of course, he’ll never tell hyunjae that.

“you’re crazy,” he manages to say in between his laugh.

“what were you even doing in my account, huh? you had one job and that was to not get caught but still, you failed miserably,” hyunjae says, pinching both of chanhee’s cheek.

“i was just worried because you didn’t show up in class that day— aw that hurts!” he says in muffled noises and smacks hyunjae’s hands away from his cheeks.

this made hyunjae’s smile just grow bigger, his face is about to get ripped, “i love you,” he cups chanhee’s face softly again and rests his forehead onto his.

“i love you too,” chanhee wraps his arms on hyunjae’s waist as he presses his lips onto his.

he smiles, _he is finally back in his safe haven._

**Author's Note:**

> ok so milnyu vlive When


End file.
